Don't Leave Me
by mysticflare
Summary: AU. 'Kurt dropped to the floor, watching the boy he loved with all his life walk out of the door. He remained there for a long time, crying and shaking so hard it nearly hurt to stop.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to have a go at angst-y stuff, even though I'm so bad at it. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Why, Kurt, why?" Blaine's voice rose as he turned to face the countertenor.<p>

"B-Blaine... I can ex-explain..." Kurt said shakily, putting a hand on the older boy's shoulder before it was swatted away.

Glasz eyes widened and tears brimmed its edges as Blaine raised his fist, as if he were going to hit the younger boy. The fist hovered in mid-air for a second before falling, and Blaine buried his head in his hands.

"Kurt..." he said with such an icy tone that Kurt took a step back, "M-Maybe... we have to..." his voice trailed off.

"N-No," Kurt cried, "No, it doesn't have to be like this. Please, Blaine, let me explain it to you. Nothing happened between me and Wes! Blaine, Blaine, pl-please..."

Blaine looked at him with hazel eyes which held different emotions - hurt, pain, sorrow and underneath it all, heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." the older boy walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind him before collapsing.

Kurt dropped to the floor, watching the boy he loved with all his life walk out of the door. He remained there for a long time, crying and shaking so hard it nearly hurt to stop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," David called as he sat down next to Blaine, "Have you seen Kurt? All week he's been looking as if his family had just died."<p>

Blaine cringed at those words but refused to show anything else. He shrugged at David's question and tried to lose himself in the world of Shakespeare.

"Hey, Blaine," David shook his friend's shoulder, "I really think you should talk to Kurt. Make him feel better, y'know? You're his boyfriend, after all."

David saw the soloist freeze and he started to realize what had happened.

"Y-You... You d-didn't..." he stuttered before shouting, "He LOVES you! And Wes told me everything - you KNOW he always tells me the truth. K-Kurt didn't do anything to Wes, and Wes didn't do anything to Kurt! There's NOTHING between them, a-and you let Kurt slip like that?" David grabbed Blaine's collar and started to shake him furiously. "How could you be so dumb? Go back there and apologize to my bro, NOW, before I drag you there and make you do it myself!"

David released Blaine and left in a huff. Blaine started to register everything David had just said - or shouted - at him, and instantly regretted what he had said to Kurt. He was just about to head to Kurt's room when he received a text from his ex-boyfriend.

**_Blaine, I'm so sorry. I love you. -K. xx_**

****Blaine's eyes widened at the words and dashed like a mad-man to the countertenor's room.

What greeted there wasn't his upset ex-boyfriend, but rather what was left of him.

"DAVID! WES! ANYBODY!" Blaine sobbed helplessly as he cradled Kurt's head in his arms, "CALL THE AMBULANCE! PLEASE! Kurt... Kurt, please, don't leave me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes earlier.<strong>

_There isn't anything left living for._ thought Kurt as he lifted up the razor blade that he had bought the day before.

_Blaine doesn't want me. Dad has Finn to replace for me. I'm gay. Maybe that God was right. Maybe I don't have a place in this world.  
><em>

He slowly let the blade sink into his porcelain skin_, _not even wincing at the pain. _After all,_ he thought, _dumpsters and slushies have prepared me for this._

By the time he was almost unconscious, he had managed to send a farewell text to Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt... Kurt, please, don't leave me..." <em>

Kurt's eyes opened a fraction and he caught sight of something he never thought he would see again.

"Blaine..." he whispered, cupping his hand over the older boy's face before letting it fall. He felt himself weaken and his eyelids fluttered close, plunging his mind into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that sucked. ._. I'm sorry if this was a complete waste of time &amp; if everything happened too fast or anything. : Reviews are welcome! (:**

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay I know the previous chapter moved super fast, so I'll try to slow down the rest. Thanks for all the reviews! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital<strong>

Blaine paced around the room, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend's family to come.

"Blaine?" he heard his name and whirled around, startled to see a large figure towering over him.

"Mr. Hummel," he addressed the man, "Kurt... K-Kurt... he..."

Burt pushed past him, followed by Carole and Finn who shot a dirty look at Blaine. Blaine looked down guiltily before hurrying after the Hudson-Hummel family, telling them which room Kurt was in. Burt and Carole stood outside Kurt's room for a moment before sitting down on the chairs outside. Finn beckoned Blaine to come closer and glared at him.

"L-Look, Finn," Blaine told the quarterback, "I'm s-so sorry about what happened to Kurt, but... b-but I didn't know he'd react like that-"

Finn pushed Blaine towards the wall and gave him a look that said 'You mess with my little brother again, and you get much worse.' before letting him slide to the floor.

Blaine rubbed his throat and stood up while a doctor came out of the room.

"How's my son, doc?" Burt asked.

"Mr. Hummel, your son's fine, otherwise a little pale due to the loss of blood. You're lucky that this boy had enough blood in him to donate to Kurt." the doctor pointed at Blaine.

"When can we visit him? Can we go in now?" Carole questioned softly.

"Of course," the doctor opened the door and gestured for them to go in. They filed in, first Burt, then Finn, Carole and lastly Blaine.

The doctor closed the door quietly and left them.

Blaine gasped in shock at the person laying on the plain bed in front of him. _That's not Kurt._ his world slowed as he took in the fragile person. _No, that's not Kurt._

Burt froze for a moment before clearing his throat, and all three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"So, Anderson," Burt started coldly, looking at Blaine, "You did this to my boy?"

Blaine stammered, trying to think of a response. He certainly didn't want a shotgun at his back after all he'd been through.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Hummel." he buried his head in his hands, "I'm s-sorry, I didn't expect him to react l-like that... b-but I just know that I'm done h-hurting him, and I want to be here for him more than ever." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying, and he placed a hand over his mouth before looking over to the older Hummel, looking for a response. Was he going to have to leave Kurt's life forever?

Burt nodded. "I don't like what you're doing to my boy, but I know when he gets outta this he's gonna need you more than ever." He looked at Blaine before saying, "He loves you."

Blaine felt himself holding back a sob before wiping his eyes and walked over to the bed. He let his eyes take in everything, all the horrible horrible things he said and did to the boy he loved.

Finn, feeling awkward and out of place, mumbled an excuse and left, and Carole got called for work soon after, leaving Burt and Blaine in the room.

Both of them grabbed a chair each and sat by Kurt's bed, willing the porcelain boy to open his eyes and laugh at their worried faces.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry about what Kurt has to go through. I-I'm just, I... I love him, a-and I don't want anything happening to him, and i-if something d-does happen and h-he doesn't w-wake up-" he broke off in a sob and was surprised when Burt put an arm around his shoulders, comforting him somewhat.

They remained like this for a long while, the two most important people in Kurt's life, comforting each other as Kurt slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this isn't much but... yeah. : Anddd, I'm so happy you can't see what my face looks like right now. I just went through my email, and thank you all so much for your favorites & story alerts & AUTHOR alerts, wow that's amazing! I love you guys!  
><strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is Chapter 3. I know I said it would take at least a week, but then again, I couldn't do that to myself. :/ And to you guys. So here! (: **

**Chapter 4, though, would take a week. Haha. Oh, and, thanks for all the wonderful wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming! **

**Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter, so... skip if you must!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt!" Wes called as he raced down the hallway to keep up with the countertenor. <em>

_"Hey Wes!" Kurt smiled at his friend._

_"So, um, Kurt..." Wes started when suddenly a stocky boy of about fifteen rushed past them, and Kurt pulled Wes towards him with such a force that Wes toppled over and landed on Kurt as they fell._

_"Um..." Kurt laughed awkwardly as he tried to get up, but Wes pushed him back down._

_"Wes, what-" he was cut off by Wes' lips against his own. _

_"Thud" Blaine let his messenger bag drop as he looked up to see Wes and Kurt - his _boyfriend_ - kissing. On the floor, in the hallway, where everybody could see them. Kurt's eyes widened as he pushed Wes off him, but before he could get up, Blaine was already fleeing up the stairs._

_"Blaine!" he heard a familiar angelic voice call out, but he ran even faster when he heard his name.  
><em>

_Blaine locked himself in the room he shared with Jeff. He collapsed onto the bed and cried, tears falling down his face like rain in a thunderstorm._

_"Hey, Blaine, could you help me with-" Jeff froze, taking in the sight of Blaine sobbing on his bed._

_"Uh, Blaine, hey, you okay?" Jeff said uncertainly, placing a hand on one of Blaine's shaking shoulders. Blaine cried even harder at the touch, reminded by how Kurt would comfort him if he was around. _

_Soon, Blaine regained his composure and sat up straight, wiping his red eyes._

_"I-It's okay, Jeff. I swear." he sniffed, wiping his nose across his sleeve._

_"Okay then..." Jeff said warily, and with one last look at Blaine, turned to his project._

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt sat down beside his son's hospital bed and held his hand.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," he said, "You should've woken up today, buddy. The whole, uh, whatcha call it, New Directions came. They brought you gifts and stuff, but y-you weren't awake yet." his voice broke a little and he wiped away a lone tear that had started its journey down his cheek.

"That Anderson boy came again," he pushed away a stray hair that had found its way to Kurt's forehead, "First one here. Two of those Warblers came with, one holding a gavel and the other one was talking 'bout how much you liked that bird they gave you. That yellow bird, the one you said had a stroke and d-died. Well, they stayed for 'bout an hour before saying somethin' like practice. Couldn't blame them though. They're not on a bed like you are." he smiled sadly and patted his son's shoulder.

"But you'll wake up, right buddy?" another tear trailed down, "You won't leave me like your mom, no you won't. The doctors want you to wake up. All of us wants you to wake up, 'specially your brother." he laughed dryly before continuing, "Wake up, Kurt. Wake up and smile like you always do. Please, son, please."

Burt sobbed silently for a few moments before noticing a tear slowly dropping from the corner of Kurt's eye.

"Kurt?" he sniffed.

"Kurt, can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he echoed the same words Kurt had said when the older Hummel had a heart attack.

He felt a small, weak squeeze and almost jumped from his chair.

"Nurse?" he hollered, looking from the door and back to his son, "Nurse!" Burt stood up, but kept a firm grip on the boy's hand.

"Nurse! He's waking up! Nurse!" he said as two nurses and a doctor came into the room.

"He's waking up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Haha. Please keep reviewing! And sorry for that little scare, but everything is real now! I guess? One week - no actually two - till the next chapter! Seeya! (:<strong>

**xxmysticflare**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back! (: Still suffering from writer's block, even after spending the whole flight back home thinking about what to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? Kurt's awake? 'Kay, I'm coming down now." Blaine hung up, grabbed his coat and practically flew down the stairs.<p>

He had just gotten off from a phone call from Puck, who had gotten a phone call from Santana who had gotten a phone call from Brittany who... well, everybody was informed through a certain loud-mouth who went by the name of Rachel Berry, who had gotten the information from Finn.

Blaine nearly lost his footing as he was going so insanely fast there was no way friction could have gotten in his way.

"Gonna go to the hospital Mom!" he shouted as he grabbed his keys, sprinting to the door.

He dashed into his car and started the ignition, adjusted his seat, and sped off to the hospital.

"I'm on my way, Kurt," he whispered.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine stepped into Kurt's room, he found it already full with New Directions and a few Warblers.<p>

"Hey," he called as he wove through the thick wall of people and found his way to glasz eyes, "Feeling better?"

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded, motioning for Blaine to come nearer.

"Hey, no fair," Puck said, "How come he gets to go there and I have to stand all the way here?"

"Because, Puckerman, he's my best friend." Kurt's voice grew softer as he said the last two words, and he turned his head so it was not facing Blaine's directly.

Blaine choked. _Best friend_? What had happened to_ boyfriend_?

Blaine sat down next to Kurt's bed and searched his face, trying to find an answer beneath that mask.

As the two boys sat in silence, the room soon grew chaotic.

"We should be quiet, Kurt needs to rest!" Mike said urgently, trying to quieten the room down. Tina nodded beside him, but they were ignored by the rest of the group.

"SHUT UP, SANTANA!" Quinn yelled at the Latin girl, tears threatening to fall, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

"HELL YEAH I DO!" Santana yelled back with a very convincing glare.

"Yo, Gigantor!" Artie called. Finn immediately separated the two before Puck swooped in, dragging Santana out of the room.

"Will my dolphin be okay?" Brittany asked Kurt as she sidled up to him. Blaine looked at him confusedly, but Kurt ignored the older boy.

"Of course I'll be okay, Britt." Brittany smiled and patted his hair.

"Do dolphins eat broccoli?" she asked quietly, "Don't eat broccoli, Kurt, the gummy bears need a home too."

Kurt smiled and slipped an arm around her waist as she sat down on the edge of his bed. She kissed his forehead and he hugged her tightly. Blaine made a coughing sound in the back of his throat, causing Brittany to ask even more dolphin-related questions.

The noise eventually stopped when they heard the door swing open.

"Okay, all out," Burt said gruffly as he entered the room, "Kurt needs some rest."

Blaine started to stand up, but Burt put an arm on his shoulder. "Not you." he said softly, leading him back to the chair.

"Dad," Kurt started before he was silenced by Burt's gaze.

"Kurt, this Anderson kid stayed with you for two _whole_ days, gave you 'bout a quarter of his blood, and is still here." Burt raised a hand before Kurt could open his mouth, "Lemme finish. You gotta give him a chance, kid, even though..." he trailed off, looking at his son fully. He cleared his throat and started again. "He's a good kid. I believe that, and this old dad here believes you made the right choice all those months ago. When you came home and told me 'bout him, I didn't believe you were ready. But you were. Sorry I ever doubted you, kid." He nodded towards Blaine and left the room quietly.

The next few moments passed by in an awkward silence, both boys refusing to meet each others' eyes. Blaine stole a look at Kurt and noticed something shiny sliding down his porcelain cheek.

"Hey," he moved closer to Kurt, noticing the younger boy's shoulders shaking, "hey. Shh. It's okay, I'm here. Just me." his voice was soft as he hugged Kurt lightly, careful not to hurt him.

"S-S-" Kurt stammered, his frail body shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm, "S-Sorry... I'm s-so s-sorry, Bl-Blaine..."

"Shh," Blaine kissed his forehead softly, "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Just sleep, Kurt. I promise everything will go back to where it was. Please?"

Kurt turned his head, looking into Blaine's eyes. The ever-changing eyes held sorrow, heartbreak, worry, and a ton of other emotions that led Blaine's heart to drop a few feet under.

"It's okay," Blaine assured Kurt, "It's okay, I promise."

"S-Sing to me?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper as he felt the weight of his eyelids.

"Sure." Blaine kissed the younger boy's nose. He wanted to sing something happy, something with a light tune. Perhaps a lullaby? He smiled as he chose his song and started to sing it quietly, watching the sun set through the blinds of the window.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are!_

He watched Kurt's eyes flutter close before lowering Kurt onto the hospital bed. He scooted as close to the bed as possible and, holding Kurt's hand, allowed himself to drift off to sleep._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! Wow, this took almost the whole night. One of my longer chapters! Please review! :D<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>You are nothing.<em>_ Nothing._

_Karofsky loomed over him, cackling like a lunatic while spitting hurtful words at him._

_"Nothing! You are nothing, and you will never be anything!" He spat the last word like venom and laughed viciously before fading into darkness._

_"I'm so disappointed in you, Kurt!" Burt shook his head at his son sadly, "Why, Kurt? I can't believe you. Well, at least I have a wife to make up for your mom, and Finn to make up for you. You are a failure, you know that?" Finn and Carole appeared out of nowhere, and, glowering at Kurt, turned to leave with Burt._

"No," Kurt mumbled in his sleep, "No, Dad, Finn... Mom..."

_"Kurt?" Elizabeth appeared, worry in her eyes, "Kurt? Are you okay? Kurt, honey, are you okay?"_

_"Mom," Kurt ran into Elizabeth's arms, only to pass right through her. "Mom? Mom? Mom!" his late mother dissolved into the depths of his mind and Karofsky came back, with Blaine's arms around his neck._

_"Hey lady," he smirked, "Look who I found. Quite a catch, eh?"_

_"B-Blaine?..." Kurt stared. "Blaine? W-What's happening? Blaine?"_

_"You thought I loved you?" Blaine snickered, a dark emotion hiding in his eyes. "You thought wrong, Hummel. I never loved you. In fact, I hate you. Yes, that's right. Nobody loves you, and nobody ever will. Why don't you just kill yourself? It makes everything easier."_

Kurt forced his eyes to open and he sat up, panting. He looked over to his right and saw a boy with curly hair asleep on his bed.

"Okay." he muttered to himself, "Nothing in there was true. It was just a nightmare. Yeah... Just a nightmare..."

Even though he tried his best to keep all the events that had happened in his head from haunting him, he lay awake the rest of the night thinking about the last two things he heard.

_Why don't you just kill yourself? It makes everything easier._

_It makes everything easier._ Does it? he shook his head, reminding himself of what happened just a few days ago.

He sat in silence, content with just watching the moonlight that filtered in through the blinds and thinking about his nightmare.

"Mmh? Kurt?" Blaine yawned and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, smiling as he did so. Blaine looked so_ god damn_ adorable. "You should go back to sleep. It's..." he looked over to the digital clock on the wall. "It's 4am. Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay..." Blaine smiled tiredly. He shifted before falling asleep again.

_He didn't notice anything wrong with me?_ Kurt frowned._ Well, I _am_ a good actor after all._ He sighed and let his arm rest on Blaine's back, prompting a small noise of delight from the older boy. He closed his eyes and tried to find sleep. And sleep did come this time, fitfully and well. No dreams, no nothing. Just... sleep. And Kurt was happy the way it was. No way did he want nightmares to come back. There was only so much of those he could take.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Kurt, wake up, please? The doctor needs to talk to you."<p>

"Tired... Mmh..." Kurt moaned and opened his eyes, squinting as the blinding white lights made themselves known.

"Mr. Hummel," a low voice said calmly, "Please co-operate. We just need a few minutes with you."

Kurt sat up, slowly becoming more aware of the situation in the room. "Mmh, okay." he yawned and stretched before turning to the doctor. "Go for it, Dr. Jackson."

"First of all, Kurt," he began, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Kurt froze. He had not been expecting that question at all. He tried to think of an excuse quickly, but he felt a thumb against his cheek and realized a little too late that he was crying.

"S-Sorry." he mumbled and quickly wiped his tears away with a tissue that Blaine had handed him.

Dr. Jackson frowned. "I'm sorry if I'm a little pushy, Mr. Hummel, but could you please tell me about what happened?"

Kurt cleared his throat and tried to speak, but nothing came out. He felt his eyes water again and he turned to Blaine, desperately trying to convey what he had to say to the older boy. Blaine nodded and squeezed the countertenor's hand before facing the doctor.

"He did this because of me." Blaine's voice cracked a little. "I misunderstood him a-and my best friend. I broke it off with him and... a-and..."

"Can we move on please?" a soft voice called and the doctor nodded.

"Did you ever harm yourself in any way before this incident?"

"Yes." Blaine's head shot up in surprise and he met the younger boy's eyes. How had he not known about that?

Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow but other than that, he showed no emotions. "Please elaborate."

"Do I have to?" Kurt squeaked. Dr. Jackson nodded, and he inhaled sharply.

"I cut myself on my hip," Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper, "and I starved myself." Kurt looked up, eyes wet. "Can you go now, please?" he squeaked, clinging on to Blaine's arm.

Dr. Jackson nodded and left quietly. Kurt watched the door close before allowing his tears to flow freely. Blaine held onto the younger boy and whispered sweet things into his ear, hoping that that would calm him down. After awhile, Kurt's violent shaking reduced to a gentle sob, and soon it stopped all together.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Blaine kissed the younger boy's forehead before waiting for him to answer.

"I was scared. People were bullying me left and right. A-and I couldn't take it anymore." Kurt whispered, turning his head to the window. "I started cutting because I saw o-on a website that it would make me feel better. I was stupid at first. I cut on my arm, a long, thin one. Right here." He traced a line along the underside of his arm. (1) "My best friend, in middle school, she found out. Her name's Lucky, and she found out I was cutting." New tears splashed onto his arm. "She made me promise to never do that again. I broke that promise. In high school, after my first few dumpster tosses, I decided it was t-too much." Blaine's hand reached up to wipe away the tears. "I cut, but I was smarter this time. I cut on my hip with a razor blade. It didn't really hurt, but it made me feel alive. Is that wrong? Me wanting to feel alive?" Blaine shook his head and tilted Kurt's head with his hand so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Kurt," the older boy looked at him earnestly, "I know what it was. I've been there, remember? Only thing is... I didn't... do what you did. Instead, I found Dalton. But... I guess not all of us have the same luck." He smoothed Kurt's covers before leaning in for a kiss. He felt Kurt's lips curve into a smile and went back for more kisses. He kissed away the tears that was on Kurt's cheek and pressed his forehead to the younger boys'. They both smiled for a moment before they heard the door click. They sprung apart like a snake recoiling and Blaine blushed.

"Mr. Hummel?" a nurse walked in, carrying a tray of food. "Your breakfast, Mr. Hummel."

"Thanks, Nancy." Kurt pulled a table near to him and the table fit perfectly into the bed. The nurse set the tray down, checked a few things, and left swiftly.

"Hey, bro." Finn came in, carrying a bag of items. "Got you your iPod, phone, Mac and a few mags I found around the house."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled widely and hurriedly grabbed the bag. "Oh my god, Finn! This issue of Vogue was _so_ twenty years ago! How could you bring it to me?" he put on a mock-horror face and tried to glare at Finn unsuccessfully.

"Sorry, bro." Finn scratched his head. "If you don't like it, you can always throw it awa-"

"No way!" both Blaine and Kurt shouted simultaneously.

"Hell to the no!" Kurt imitated Mercedes and shot a bitch glare at Finn. "Do you know who's _in_ that issue?"

"Okay, okay," Finn mumbled before backing away with his hands in surrender. "Geez, I don't know what you want sometimes you know..." he backed out of the room, clearly not used to Kurt-style drama.

Both boys laughed at the Frankenteen's reaction and turned to each other. Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek and gestured to the food. Kurt made a disgusted face and pointed to the food with his fork.

"Do you even know what's in that _thing_, Blaine?" Kurt played with the pasta on his plate. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to eat this." he picked up the roll of bread instead, and after buttering it, shoved it in his mouth.

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Do you want me to get you something else? There's an Italian restaurant across the street from here." Kurt nodded and told him his order - salad with no dressing or croutons. Just vegetables and fruits. Blaine rolled his eyes at the super-healthy order. He walked to the Italian restaurant and told them Kurt's order.

"Can I get a salad without dressing or croutons? Yes, just the vegetables and fruits. Thanks. Do you serve coffee here? Oh, of course. One medium drip and one non-fat mocha, thank you." he paid and waited for his takeaway. Once he got the food and drinks, he went back to the hospital, only to find Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn there.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" he heard Kurt shriek. "Santana did WHAT again? Oh god, you can't be serious, Quinn!"

"Got your food!" Blaine sang as he entered the room. Kurt smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer as he continued to gossip with the girls.

"Yes, I am serious." Quinn said slowly, "After she got the info from Lauren, she just paraded it around the whole school. Even though it was old news, everybody cared. They were laughing in my face for like, the whole week." she buried her head in her hands as Mercedes rubbed circles in her back.

"Santana is such a bitch!" Kurt muttered, shaking his head. "Don't worry Quinn, I'll talk to her."

"Don't bother, Kurt," Rachel mumbled, "We all tried talking to her, and even with _my_ superb persuading skills, she refused to apologize."

Kurt sighed and gave Mercedes a 'I-wanna-be-alone-with-Blaine' look, and Mercedes immediately stood up.

"Okay girls," she announced, "Let's let Kurt and Blaine have some alone time, 'kay?"

The three girls reluctantly stood up and hugged Kurt in turns and left, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Got your food." Blaine repeated, dumping the plastic bag onto Kurt's lap. "When will you be able to leave this place?"

"God knows." Kurt groaned, taking out his salad and mocha. "I have to get out of here soon or I'll suffer from depression from these horrific designs. Who the hell mixes brown with green? That's just_ gross_."

Blaine laughed and sipped on his coffee. They spent the rest of the day entertaining guests, listening to songs on Kurt's iPod and whispering secrets. When it was time for Blaine to go home, he kissed Kurt's nose and promised to be back the next day.

"Hey, Dad, when will I be able to get out of this place?" Kurt asked as his Dad sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Tomorrow." Burt answered gruffly, "Tomorrow afternoon, when we've finished fillin' up all the forms."

"Dad?" Kurt started to feel tired and lay down.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"You won't leave me and Mom, right?"

"Of course not, kid."

"Thanks Dad, and thanks for one more thing."

"For what?"

"For believing in him." he managed to get out softly before letting sleep claim him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy. Longer one yet again. I should write longer chapters. This was fun. (: I might not post for awhile, I have a ton of homework just sitting there. So. Yeah.<strong>

**(1) That was my first cut. :/  
><strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I had competitions & what not. Screw the lanes, I got a 100 average in the morning and a 140 average in the evening. Screw themm.**

**Yes, I bowl. I want a Viz-a-Ball. Just saying.** **They're cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kurt stepped out of the hospital room in his designer shirt and skinny jeans. Burt slung Kurt's stuff on his shoulder while following his son out of the door.<p>

Kurt was ecstatic to be out of the chemical-plagued hospital, but before he left, he was stopped by his doctor.

"Mr. Hummel?" Dr. Jackson said, "You'll have to attend this course for suicidal teens every Tuesday after school for eight weeks. Will that be okay with you or do you need another date?"

"It's fine, Dr. Jackson." Kurt said hurriedly, already on the way to the elevator.

"Code red, female, 18, Lucky Henderson, set her house on fire in an attempt at suicide."

Kurt froze on the spot when he heard that name._ Lucky Henderson? Lucky _J_. Henderson?_

He spun on his heel, feeling his insides turn to ice when he saw a young blond covered in burns and bruises on a stretcher. Her eyes were closed and wisps of her hair were burnt. She had singed eyebrows and her fingers were covered in ash.

"Oh my god," Kurt felt tears brim his eyes, "Lucky. No. Please, no."

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt! What's that on your arm?" Lucky lifted up Kurt's sleeve, taking a peek at the raw red mark on the underside of his arm.<em>

_"Nothing. I fell." Kurt quickly covered his cut up, "Can we go for lunch now, please?"_

_"No." Lucky stayed put, grabbing Kurt's arm with her strong hands. "Tell me. Please, Kurt."_

_And so Kurt told her all the things that had happened and she listened with tears in her eyes._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, tears falling freely down, "Why didn't I notice?"_

_"People normally don't." Kurt countered, looking at her with a soft gaze. "It's not your fault, Lucky."_

_"Promise me you won't do anything like that again. Promise me, Kurt."_

_"Okay, I'll promise. I promise you, Lucky."_

_"Let's go get some of that lunch, then!" she linked arms with the porcelain boy, shooting her infamous glares at anybody who dared to come near them. _

_They were safe for the rest of the day._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Part 1 of Chapter 6! More on Lucky later :3<strong>

**xxmysticflare**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Ta-da! Part 2!**

**(P.S. my computer has been going crazy these few days so... yeah.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I own Lucky tho, right? Since she's my own character? Anw, enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>White light bathed through her eyes as she blinked.<p>

_Where am I? How did I get here? Is this heaven?_ She straightened her vision and looked around.

_Oh. They found me._ She sighed but coughed after feeling a tight pain in her chest.

"Lucky! You're awake!" Kurt's voice cheerily cut the silence as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, frantically pushing away his hands. "Go away! Don't touch me!"

Kurt stared, a look of pure shock on his face. "Lucky? Don't you remember me?" he said softly, "I'm Kurt, your_ best-est_ friend from middle school!"

"Kurt?" she recognized his face almost immediately afterward. "Oh. Kurt. Sorry, Kurt. Sorry..." she mumbled, playing with the thin blanket that was provided by the hospital.

"Lucky?" he turned to look at her, glasz eyes meeting dull blue ones. "Lucky, what happened? Why did you-"

"Nothing. I was stupid. Nothing." she interrupted. "Why are you here, Kurt? Shouldn't you be in McKinley or whatever?"

"I - um, - I..."

"Kurt, this is the hospital. Why are you here?" a look of concern flashed across her otherwise emotionless face as she tried to read Kurt's mind, like the old times.

"Lucky... I broke my promise to you." Kurt let out a long breath. "My boyfriend broke up with me a-and I broke your promise. I'm so sorry, Lucky."

She nodded silently. Kurt examined her. Even with those burn marks, she was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her long blond hair hung down to her hips, where it turned from blond to brown to black - the fire had burnt it. Her skin, as he remembered it, was paler than before and her thin lips were light pink. And though her face was void of emotion, her eyes had less sparkle and energy than the last time they met. His eyes traveled to her thin arms. _Bruises._ How had she gotten them? He opened his mouth to ask, but realized his friend was sleeping. He smiled lightly, pulled the blanket to her neck, and left quietly.

* * *

><p>"May I see Lucky J. Henderson's medical report, please?" Kurt asked the receptionist at the counter.<p>

"I'm sorry, but our patients records are private." the lady said as she looked at Kurt down her long nose.

"Would you at least tell me what happened?" Kurt pleaded, desperate for any information that would help his friend.

"Sorry, young man, but-"

"She's my friend, I just want to help her." Kurt said before she could finish. His heart filled with relief when she sighed, admitting defeat.

"Her parents died in a plane crash two years ago, and she was adopted by an alcoholic woman - or so i hear - soon after. She was abused by her foster mom's boyfriend, I heard. Sexual, verbal, emotional or physical abuse, I know nothing. She set the fire that was to end her life on three days ago, and we found her just in time." She crossed her arms. "That's just about all I know, young man, so you best be going now."

He nodded and walked away, texting Blaine as he did.

**Hey, B, will you visit my friend tomorrow with me? -K. xx**

_**Sure, Lucky? xxB**_

**Yeah. -K. xx**

_**How about right after school? xxB**_

**Sure. Thanks, Blaine. -K. xx**

_**Anything for you ;) xxB**_

Kurt locked his phone, got into his car, and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Blaine!" Kurt got into Blaine's car and turned on his iPod. "We need to get there before visiting hours are over!"<p>

"Kurt, it's only four in the afternoon." Blaine pointed to his watch as he steered out of the parking lot. "We'll get there _way_ before visiting hours are over."

"I know, but I want to spend more time with Lucky!" Kurt pouted. The older boy chuckled.

"I'm getting jealous of Lucky. You want to spend more time with her than you ever do with me." Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Aw, is someone jealous of my best-est friend?" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt lightly, careful not to take his eyes off the road as he did so.

"Well, if she's _just_ your best-est friend, then I guess I'm not!"

"You were my best friend before I got together with you..." Kurt smirked.

"Maybe visiting her isn't such a good idea-"

"You're so adorable, Blaine Warbler!" Kurt placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"_Anderson_. And yes, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go ~ Chapter 6. I wrote this while my computer was randomly restarting &amp; shutting off on it's own, and some of it was deleted so I had to make up for that with my memory. So this isn't very good. : **

**If you review, I'll love you forever. :D  
><strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Okayyy so hereee. Chapter 7. I have writer's block. Again. **

**This is a very awkward chapter, so please excuse me while I hide in my cave.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lucky," Kurt entered the room and Blaine followed, closing the door quietly behind him. The blond girl smiled and sat up, gesturing for her friend to sit down.<p>

"Hey yourself. Who's this guy?" she pointed to Blaine, obviously feeling much better.

"Blaine. He's my-" Kurt started but was cut off by Lucky.

"-boyfriend. I know, Kurtie. It's plain obvious who he is. Hi, Lucky Henderson." Lucky extended an arm and shook Blaine's hand, laughing a little at Blaine's confused reaction.

"She can read my mind." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded, still trying to understand the connection between Lucky and Kurt. Sure, they were best friends in middle school, but what were they now? Friends? Good friends? Best friends?

He looked over to Kurt and Lucky talking with foreheads pressed close to each other. They both had soft smiles on their faces, and looked as if both had been sent back to their childhood days, when such things were far away from reality.

"I'm going to get some coffee, okay?" Kurt sat up straight and faced Blaine.

"Mind if I get a-" he started, only to get interrupted by Lucky yet again.

"-hot chocolate this time, without the marshmallows." Lucky smiled. "Can I have a tuna mayo sandwich, please? I'll pay you back."

"Sure." Blaine mentally noted their orders and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurtie, what's up with your life now? A new boyfriend, a trip to the hospital-"<p>

"-that resulted in me meeting you again." Lucky smiled. "What happened to you? I couldn't get you on your cell, you didn't reply my emails, and all my mail came back to me because they were never claimed."

"You... might have heard about my parents."

"Yeah... I have. And about your new mom. Speaking of her, how the hell did she clear the check? Don't adoption centers have some background check or something?"

"She was alcoholic, but changed ways two months before she adopted me. After the social workers did all the checking, she went out almost every night, bringing home a pack of beer every single time. Then came her boyfriend."

"He was so... he is disgusting. He's filthy, and I can't find any other words to describe him. He smells of bad socks, and his hair is so disgusting I swear it could hold a family of rats -"

"Woah, slow down, Lucky. That's a lot of not-very-nice words. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing. So how's it going at McKinley?" she attempted to change the subject, but Kurt saw the fear in her eyes and pressed further.

"Lucky, tell me what he did to you." A tear slid down her face, but he chose to ignore it. "Lucky, tell me, please, it's the only way I can help you."

"Please shut up, Kurt." she said quietly, "Please. I don't want to tell you this yet. When the time is right, I promise I'll tell you. I promise, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. He nodded and answered her previous question. "I was at McKinley, then I transferred to Dalton. I'm thinking of transferring back to McKinley if not for..."

"For what? For who? What happened while you were in McKinley?" Lucky said the top three questions in her head and sent them shooting like three arrows too fast for Kurt to catch.

"Just a guy named Karofsky. He kissed me, then threatened to kill me." the countertenor heard a sharp gasp and Lucky muttered curses under her breath.

"Kurtie, look here," Kurt turned to face dull blue eyes, "When I get out of this mess, I _am_ going to McKinley. I _am_ going to protect you. And I _will not_ let him hurt you ever again."

"Okay." Kurt squeaked and landed in Lucky's outstretched arms. They let go, tears on the verge of falling.

"Hey, I got your orde-" Blaine stopped mid-sentence, and a gentle smile crept up his face.

Lucky immediately perked up when she heard Blaine. "Food?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed as they took their respective drinks out of the bag. The three of them submerged into a conversation about food and the many ways you could cook chicken and make it taste divine. Lucky dominated most of the conversation, pointing out the best places you could get chicken. With that, the whole of their afternoon was filled with laughter and joy before the two boys had to go. Linking hands, they promised to be back the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward chapters will forever be awkward. (: Reviews are always welcome. :D<strong>

**P.S. a little into Lucky's character, just for your info, she's a very big food fan, and she loves to swim. Like me.  
><strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! But here's Part 1 of Chapter 8! (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>"Leave." snarled Karofsky. "Go away. Nobody wants you."<em>

_Kurt opened his mouth to throw a comeback at the bully, but he felt himself tumble to the ground as two strong hands pushed him._

_"F-Finn?" he managed to choke out as he turned to see the quarterback, feeling himself shrink when two angry red eyes stared back at him._

_"Why?" Finn punched Kurt in the jaw. "Why? You're _gay_, but you have a boyfriend that doesn't cheat on you, a dad that's still alive, and now you have my mom!" Another punch. "Why? It's not fair." One more to the eye. "It's just not fair, you know that Kurt? It's not." Kurt feels the blood, warm and alive, drip down his face._

_Suddenly, he's at the Lima Bean, watching in horror as Sam and Blaine lock lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Blaine?" he whispers, trembling. He walks towards them, but they ignore him and continue kissing._

_"B-Blaine?" he reaches out to touch Blaine but feels a slap across his face instead._

_"Get away from my boyfriend!" Sam hollers. Another slap, and blood is drawn again as he falls to the ground, surrendering to Sams' punches._

_"Go to hell, Hummel!" Blaine calls from the side, an evil glint in his eyes, "Just go away. Nobody wants you."_

* * *

><p>Kurt jolted awake, panting as lightning cut the darkness in his room.<p>

_Just a nightmare._ He sighed, slowly lying back down. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. The words from his nightmare rang in his head, refusing to leave.

_"Go to hell,"_ he flinched. _"Just go away. Nobody wants you."_ Tears rolled down his face, but in the dark, they just looked like shiny falling stars.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is a short chapter! I just couldn't write much after this.<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Hey guys! (: Part 2 of Chapter 8! Oh and in my story, Rachel isn't that hated by the Glee club.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Aly&AJ or Michael Jackson.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, nice tie." Puck commented when Kurt walked into the choir room. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mercedes who was quick to pull him into a big hug.<p>

"Kurt! Glad to see you're back in school. Now, let's get started for... drum-roll, Finn." Finn started the drum-roll, waiting for Mr. Schuester to continue. "...Regionals!" Santana, Brittany and Artie whooped while Rachel and Quinn fell into a heap of squeals. Mike and Tina kissed each other a few times before hugging each other tightly.

"Let's get started on the set-list!" Rachel called out in enthusiasm, earning high-fives from Puck and Lauren. "Which two songs are we gonna sing this year?" Artie called out.

"How about some Jour-"

"NO!" a chorus of shouts were heard and Mr. Schuester took a few steps back, laughing.

"All right, all right. This year though, there won't be any Finchel duets, because there's one person who wants to do something special with a special friend of hers..."

The New Directions looked at each other with confused faces, but when the door burst open, it was Kurt who drew in a sharp breath.

"Hey, New Directions," a crisp female voice floated in as the blond walked in, "Lucky Henderson. I'll be doing a duet with Kurt this year. Okay with you guys?"

All of them looked at her, unsure of what to make of this situation. Kurt walked up to Lucky and embraced her, careful not to touch any of the recovering burn marks.

"Lucky!" Sam flew down from his seat and joined in the hug, resulting in much more confusion in the room.

"Sam? Wha-" Quinn started, but Sam silenced her with his gaze. Even though they weren't dating anymore, they had remained good friends and they could understand each other perfectly with just the motions of their eyes.

"Everybody, meet Lucky Jaime Henderson. She was from the school I was in before I transferred here, and I love her to bits. Don't I, Lucky?" He played with her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, you do."

"Wait, I thought you came from an all-boys school?" Tina questioned, Mike's arms around her waist.

"Sam was a dolphin too?" all eyes turned to the lanky blond in frustration and she looked around. "What?"

"No, I'm_ not_ a dolphin. And I didn't come from a boys' school, I just said that so Quinn would believe me when I said I didn't have any other girlfriends."

"Well, anyway, enough of this. Can we listen to Lucky audition?" Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and Sam and Kurt returned to their seats.

"Hey, chick, you available?" Puck said, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Lauren. He smiled widely before kissing her.

"Uhm. Well. I'll be singing 'Sticks and Stones' by Aly&AJ, or 78violet."

"Take it away, Lucky."

Lucky took a deep breath and, looking at Kurt for support, started singing her favorite song.

_Sitting in my room_  
><em> Feeling sorry for myself<em>  
><em> I can't feel worse<em>  
><em> Well what else?<em>  
><em> I wonder what I could say<em>

She let her voice glide over the words, lost in a world of her own. Tainted memories played in her mind as she reached the next verse.

_To stop the voices, taunting and laughing_  
><em> The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear<em>  
><em> The joke is always on me<em>  
><em> It's always on me<em>

Her voice softened, but rose higher when she hit the next verse.

_Why don't they understand_  
><em> That we are all the same<em>  
><em> We all feel lost at times<em>  
><em> Why don't they understand<em>  
><em> That someone else's pain<em>  
><em> Is not for gain<em>

She spoke the last part in a whisper, then dived into the chorus.

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul_  
><em> Get out of the way, I'm invincible<em>  
><em> Throw them down<em>  
><em> 'Cause the one you hurts not around<em>  
><em> Not around<em>  
><em> It's not your place<em>  
><em> Honestly<em>

She finished the last part, smiling widely at the people applauding her.

"Why did you stop? Finish the whole song!" Rachel urged, "Your voice is so good!"

"Is that a compliment? Coming from Rachel Berry?" Kurt faked a gasp, but ended up collapsing in laughter at Mercedes' shocked face.

"Her voice is good, admit it." Rachel pointed a finger at Kurt, and the countertenor nodded in defeat. Lucky smiled and gracefully sat down to an empty chair next to Sam. He smiled broadly at her before she messed up his hair, sticking her tongue out as she did so.

"Okay, so, Lucky, set-list choices?" Mr. Schuester looked over at Lucky who was thinking of songs for both Kurt and her to sing. Since they were almost in the same vocal range, selecting songs was easy.

"Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy?" she suggested with a shrug.

"Any objections? No? Okay. Homeless Heart it is! How about an original song for the second choice?"

"Too much work, Mr. Schue. We're too tired of trying to write original songs this year. Please, pretty please, can we do a song by a band other than Journey this year?" Artie pouted, signaling to the rest to do the same. All of them pouted simultaneously, leaving Mr. Schuester aww-ing and laughing.

"Okay, okay. No Journey songs, no original songs. So, ideas?" Immediately, Rachel's hand went up. "Rachel?"

"Can we do a group number? No solos, group number. Just like that time we sang I Love New York/New York New York in New York." Several heads nodded in agreement and it was decided - they would be doing We Are The World by the late King of Pop, Michael Jackson.

"Nice emotional twist. I dig that song!" Finn grinned and wrapped an arm around Rachel, pulling her in for a long kiss.

"Ew. Couples. Break it up please." Mercedes pushed them away and Rachel slapped her hand away, rolling her eyes at her smirk.

"Since that's sorted, I think we can call it a day. Go practise your performances, we'll rehearse it as one big group in a week."

* * *

><p>"A non-fat mocha and a medium drip, please." Blaine told the barista, handing her a twenty-dollar bill which she exchanged with the drinks, change and a piece of paper. The green-eyed barista smiled at him. "Call me." she whispered.<p>

"Sorry, I'm not batting for your team." Blaine smirked and walked over to Kurt with their drinks. He heard her mutter, "Damn, third one this month!" and handed Kurt the mocha.

"So," Kurt started, slipping into a booth, "Long story short, Lucky joined McKinley - and New Directions - and we're doing a duet. Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy. But then, here's where it gets interesting - we're singing We Are The World by the King of Pop! Don't say his name, Blaine! His name is too perfect for a mortal to utter!"

Blaine smiled, admiring how just days ago, his quiet and withdrawn boyfriend had become a bubbly mess of adorableness. Adorableness. Was that even a word? Well, if it was, it described Kurt perfectly.

"Blaine?" he snapped back to reality when he heard Kurt's voice. "Yes, Kurt?" He took a long sip of his coffee.

"I love you." Just a few months ago, Blaine had said that, dreamy-eyed and smitten with Kurt's beautiful eyes. Now it was Blaine's turn to widen his eyes in shock at the sudden confession, but he recovered fast and smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed softly and talked about the latest issue of Vogue before Kurt had to go home to practise the songs with the New Directions girls.

**See you tomorrow? -K. xx**

_**Sure. Love you! 3 xxB**_

Kurt smiled into his phone. Those nightmares were wrong. And he was going to prove that.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2~! Yay! This wasn't a very Klaine-y chapter, so I apologize in advance. (: Also, reviews to me are like what water is to trees. I need them to continue! (:<br>**

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay first of all, I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm dry out of ideas, plus I have to go to Australia in a week, so. Yeah. This chapter just has to last you about two weeks! I'm sorry! ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this chapter. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! Show me what you got!" Mr. Schuester said as he walked down the steps of the auditorium.<p>

The New Directions lined up in their formation and performed an elaborate dance routine while Kurt and Lucky sang, waltzing around the stage and doing the dance with the other New Directions kids. When their duet was finished, they went to the back of the group, standing near Quinn and Puck, who started the first lyrics of the song "We Are The World".

_There comes a time_  
><em>When we heed a certain call<br>When the world must come together as one  
>There are people dying<br>and its time to lend a hand to life  
>The greatest gift of all<br>_

_They sang while the others swayed, adding in background voices and singing their own lines._

_We can't go on _  
><em> pretending day by day<em>  
><em> That someone, somehow <em>  
><em> will soon make a change<em>  
><em> We are all a part of <em>  
><em> God's great big family<em>  
><em> And the truth, you know,<em>  
><em> Love is all we need<em>

_ We are the world, _  
><em> we are the children<em>  
><em> We are the ones <em>  
><em> who make a brighter day<em>  
><em> So let's start giving<em>  
><em> There's a choice we're making<em>  
><em> We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em> it's true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em> Just you and me<em>

_ Send them your heart _  
><em> so they'll know that someone cares<em>  
><em> So their cries for help <em>  
><em> will not be in vain<em>  
><em> We can't let them suffer <em>  
><em> no, we cannot tell them to wait<em>  
><em> Right now they need <em>  
><em>our helping hand<em>

_We are the world, _  
><em> we are the children<em>  
><em> We are the ones <em>  
><em> who make a brighter day<em>  
><em> So let's start giving<em>  
><em> There's a choice we're making<em>  
><em> We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em> it's true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em> Just you and me<em>

_ When you're down and out, _  
><em> there seems no hope at all<em>  
><em> But if you just believe <em>  
><em> there's no way we can fall<em>  
><em> Let us realize that a change <em>  
><em> can only come<em>  
><em> When we stand together as one<em>

_ We are the world, _  
><em> we are the children<em>  
><em> We are the ones <em>  
><em> who make a brighter day<em>  
><em> So let's start giving<em>  
><em> There's a choice we're making<em>  
><em> We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em> it's true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em> Just you and me (x4)<em>

Finn, Puck and Artie stepped out, rapping the next verse together.

_We all need somebody_  
><em> that we can lean on<em>  
><em> When you wake up <em>  
><em> look around and see that<em>  
><em>your dreams gone<em>

_When the earthquakes _  
><em> would help you make it through the storm<em>  
><em> When the floor breaks <em>  
><em> a magic carpet to stand on<em>

_We are the world united _  
><em> by love so strong<em>  
><em> When the radio isn't on <em>  
><em> you can hear this song<em>

_I got a light on the dark road _  
><em> you're walking on<em>  
><em> A sign posted to find <em>  
><em> the dreams you thought was gone<em>

_Someone to help you move _  
><em> the obstacles you stumbled on<em>  
><em> Someone to help you rebuild <em>  
><em> after the rumbles gone<em>

_We are the world connected _  
><em> by a common bond, LOVE<em>  
><em> The whole planet singing along<em>

The New Directions had cut the song short, so they sang the last verse as a whole, Mercedes adding in her powerful vocals, perfectly blending in with their voices.

_We are the world, _  
><em> we are the children<em>  
><em> We are the ones <em>  
><em> who make a brighter day<em>  
><em> So let's start giving<em>  
><em> There's a choice we're making<em>  
><em> We're saving our own lives<em>  
><em> its true we'll make a better day<em>  
><em>Just you and me<em>

"Awesome!" Mr. Schuester stood up, giving them a big grin. "Since we still have some time, I want to assign you a task this week. This week's task is different for girls and boys-" there were several groans that were heard from the crowd, until Mr. Schuester continued. "-Girls are supposed to do a blond female artist, and boys will do a brunette male artist. Is that fine with everyone?" There were mumbled agreements and Mr. Schuester smiled. "See you guys on Thursday!" he picked up his messenger bag and left, smiling. The prize for the person who showed the most expression in the song he/she sang in his pocket.

"They are so going to love this."

* * *

><p>"What song are you doing?" Blaine asked when he had picked up Kurt. The glasz-eyed boy had related everything to Blaine, and seemed at a loss of what he would sing.<p>

"I have no idea. I really wanna do Adam Lambert, but I can't scream. Then again, I could do David Archuleta, but I just don't feel up to it." he sighed, leaning back into the seat.

"How about a song by a brunette you see everyday?" Blaine asked, gaze soft. Kurt looked at him, eyes confused as he tried to decipher what Blaine was trying to say.

"Huh?" he finally said, silently cursing himself for being so stupid. "I mean, what do you mean by that?"

"I - um, - wrote this song a little way back. I was thinking of you and I just... it just came to me."

"Blaine Anderson, you wrote a song? About me?" Kurt smiled softly. "Sing it!" He nudged Blaine, who was blushing the color of beetroots. "Sing it!"

"Yeah, sure." he scrolled through his iPod, finally stopping at a playlist titled "My Songs". He picked "Not Alone" and plugged the earphones in.

"No! Let me hear it for real! Sing along, Blaine. Please?" Blaine's face turned a deeper shade of red and he shook his head, but he made the horrendous mistake of turning his head to look at Kurt, for the countertenor was putting on his best puppy-face.

"Fine. You owe me big time for this, Hummel." he finally relented and played the song through the speaker while he sang along.

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt smiled sadly, tears brimming his eyes as he held onto Blaine's hand as the older boy drove and sang at the same time.

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Blaine's voice wove through the music, giving Kurt a few smiles as he concentrated on the road and the song.

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

His voice hung onto the last note and he hurriedly changed the playlist to "Katy and Gaga" immediately after the song ended.

"That was beautiful." Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's free hand tightly. He put his head on Blaine's shoulders, relishing in the warm and comfortable touch. "I'm definitely going to be singing that. Definitely." He tilted his head, kissing Blaine's neck lightly.

"Just remember you're not alone, Kurt." Blaine said as they pulled into the driveway. "I'm always here, no matter what."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, I like to end chapters with words and dialogue that's super cliche and cheesy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the long delay! Please review! (:<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm finally back to updating this! Hope you guys don't hate me enough for not updating regularly! I'm trying my best, I promise!**

**And to all those who have favorited/alerted/reviewed this story, thank you so much! You've really kept me going. (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So, who's first?" Mr. Schuester asked as he stepped into the auditorium, putting down his messenger bag. Rachel started to stand up, but Santana was faster. She strutted to the stage with Brittany and Lucky, each of them dressed in a black tank top and jean skirts.<p>

"Me, Mr. Schue." Santana announced, "Since I'm kind of an honorary guy, I decided to do a little bit of Miley Cyrus. Hit it, Brad." she flicked her fingers at the piano player, and the song 'Can't be Tamed' filled the auditorium.

_For those who don't know me_  
><em>I can get a bit crazy<em>  
><em>Have to get my way, yep<em>  
><em>24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that<em>

_Every guy, everywhere_  
><em>Just gives me mad attention<em>  
><em>Like I'm under inspection<em>  
><em>I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that<em>

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_  
><em>They try to change me but they realize they can't<em>  
><em>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan<em>  
><em>If you gonna be my man understand<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_If there is a question about my intentions_  
><em>I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya<em>  
><em>Or tell you to go to hell<em>  
><em>(I'm not a brat like that)<em>

_I'm like a puzzle_  
><em>But all of my pieces are jagged<em>  
><em>If you can understand this<em>  
><em>We can make some magic, I'm on like that<em>

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_Well I'm not a trick you play_  
><em>I'm wired a different way<em>  
><em>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake<em>  
><em>It's set in my DNA<em>

_Don't change me_  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>(I can't be tamed)<em>

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_  
><em>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<em>  
><em>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

Santana, Brittany and Lucky finished the song with a seductive pose, smiling at the wolf-calls from the guys.

"Wow... That was... Sexy, if I may say so." Mr. Schuester said, flustered.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Lucky said as she stepped off the stage, blowing a kiss to Sam.

"Next!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter will forever be short. I'll make up for it with another one soon! (: Reviews are awesome, as always!<br>**

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I promise I'll try to update more often! **

**Second, thanks for staying with me till here! The last chapter shouldn't be too far away, & I hope you'll bear with me till then! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these songs.**

* * *

><p><em>"Next!"<em>

Rachel stepped onto the stage, beaming as she announced the name of the song she was singing.

"Headstrong, by Ashley Tisdale." she said, looking directly at Finn as she belted out the song.

"Thank you, Rachel." Mr. Schuester called when she had finished. "Now, who's next?"

"Us, Mr. Schue." Finn replied, jumping up together with Puck and Mike. "We're doing 'I Feel Like Dancin'' by All Time Low." Finn took his place at the drums while Puck and Mike adjusted the fedoras on their heads.

"Take it away, Finn!" Mr. Schuester clapped. The lights dimmed and Puck started singing as the music came on. Mike danced energetically while Finn drummed, all three of them smiling widely.

_Shawty said she wants to run away,_  
><em> Says I look like a boy she used to date (Ha!).<em>  
><em> Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,<em>  
><em> (I'm NOT interested, girl).<em>

_ Put her tongue all up in my ear, (Gross!)_  
><em> Almost made me spill my beer, (Oh Shit!)<em>  
><em> She's up and ready to go, but I don't care.<em>  
><em> (Pssh, whatever!)<em>  
><em> 'Cause I'm in the zone,<em>  
><em> Turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda.<em>

Puck beckoned for the other members of New Directions to join them on the stage as he reached the chorus, hitting the notes with such force it was almost visible.

_I feel like dancing tonight,_  
><em> I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,<em>  
><em> (everybody get kinda awesome).<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)<em>  
><em> 'cause I feel like dancing tonight.<em>

Finn took the next verse, throwing Puck his electric guitar.

_Everybody getting kind of crunk,_  
><em> I think some dude just grabbed my junk, (Woah!)<em>  
><em> Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin',<em>  
><em> (Like.. what's with everyone?)<em>  
><em> Bros try to turn me upside down.<em>  
><em> I put a keg tap to my mouth,<em>  
><em> But that's okay, I'm dancin' on the ceiling.<em>

_ 'Cause I've got the groove,_  
><em> I'll bust a move; just try and stop me<em>

_I feel like dancing tonight,_  
><em> I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,<em>  
><em> (everybody get kinda awesome).<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)<em>  
><em> 'cause I feel like dancing tonight.<em>

Suddenly, the lights flickered and Puck stepped out, holding his fedora in one hand.

_Somebody call the police, (Woo-oooh!)_  
><em> I think they're coming to get me,<em>  
><em> They say, "You've got the right to remain on the dance floor,"<em>  
><em> So show us what you got because you know that you got more<em>

All three of them threw their hats into the audience as Brittany ran up to join them, followed by Santana and the rest of New Directions.

_I feel like dancing tonight,_  
><em> I came to party like it's my civil right,<em>  
><em> (everybody get kinda awesome).<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)<em>  
><em> Because I feel like dancing tonight.<em>

_ Oh, one more time-_

Brittany and Mike started to dougie; Santana lip-synced the chorus with Quinn and Sam and Artie sang the chorus together with Puck and Finn.

_I feel like dancing tonight,_  
><em> (I feel like dancing…)<em>  
><em> I'm gonna party like it's my civil right, (Woooah)<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare,<em>  
><em> 'cause I feel like dancing tonight (Oh, oh, oooh!)<em>  
><em> I feel like dancing tonight.<em>

"Awesome!" Mr. Schuester stood up, clapping and grinning. "That was awesome, guys."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Puck smirked, putting an arm around Lauren.

"Guess that's all for today. See you guys on Thursday in the choir room!" Mr. Schuester said as he left the auditorium.

Puck and Finn started to clear up the stage as Mike somersaulted over the edge of the stage to pick up the hats. Brittany and Santana left the auditorium first, giggling and linking pinkies as they did. Artie and Sam followed soon after with Mike and Tina. Mercedes and Lucky hung around, waiting for Kurt to finish packing up his bag.

"So, what you doing for your song, white boy?" Mercedes asked as the three of them walked out.

"It's a surprise." he said, smiling as he walked towards his car. "Lucky, want a ride back?"

"Um, no thanks." she said, eyes shifting across the floor. "I'm not going home just yet."

"Why not, girl?" Mercedes questioned, catching the dark look that slid over her face.

"I- uh- I gotta study. See you guys!" she waved and ran back into the school.

"Doesn't the school lock up at seven? Anyway, see you, white boy!" Mercedes blew a kiss to Kurt and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Why is Lucky so reluctant to go home? You'll find out soon, promise. (: Do drop a review if you have the time! :D<br>**

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Thank you to all those who have favorited/reviewed/story alerted this! (: Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Lucky Jaime Henderson!" Johanna Joans yelled, "Where the heck are you, you little twit?"<p>

"Here, mom." Lucky took off her shoes and placed her bag on a chair.

"You! Why are you so late? You almost missed dinner!" she continued yelling, glaring at Lucky.

"I'm sorry, had to study in school."

"Study? Since when do you teenagers have to study in the dang school? You can study at home!"

"Well, I would be able to study at home if it weren't for your _boyfriend_!" Lucky shouted, anger boiling inside her.

"What has this got to do with Marcus? Leave him out of this! You always bring Marcus into these things, why do you keep blaming him? You're a spoilt little brat, aren't you? And he just bought you those new shoes! How dare you!"

"Well, I-" Lucky started, but heard a door slam behind her. As soon as she heard that familiar voice, she started to shake.

"Oh, you're finally home!" Johanna bounded up to meet her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Tell this twit here to shut up so we can eat dinner."

"What did she do?" Marcus' voice boomed and he stared at Lucky.

"N-Nothing, sir." she stuttered. "I'm s-sorry, Mom. Can we e-eat dinner now? I need to sleep early. I-I have a rehearsal tomorrow."

"See? As soon as you come home, everything is okay. Come on, dear, let's eat dinner."

* * *

><p>"Lucky, what happened to your arm? Why are there bruises on them?" Sam reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away, pulling down her sleeves.<p>

"Nothing. I, uh, I hit something on the way out of the house." she mumbled. Sam frowned, but nevertheless left it at that. On their way to French class, they spotted Finn and Rachel making out in the hallway.

"Looks like Finchel's on high again." Sam smirked.

"What's Finchel?" Lucky questioned, adjusting her bag.

"Finn and Rachel. Their mash-up name is Finchel." Sam smiled. "Hey, come to think of it, why don't we make a couple of mash-up names for you?"

"Like?"

"How about for you and me - Hendevans? Or Lam?" his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought of a nice-sounding name for his and Lucky's name.

"Hendevans is nice. What about me and Kurt?" they walked into their French class and sat together at the back of the class.

"Hummelson? Klurt?"

"I like Klurt." Lucky smiled, taking out her textbook and notes. "Hey, what's Blaine and Kurt's mash-up name?"

"Klaine." Sam answered immediately, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, nothing. Just needed that extra bit of information for a little something-something."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is coming up soon! (: Please review &amp; comment on this! I really want to know what you guys are thinking about this! :D<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Part 2 of Chapter 12! I'm sorry for the lack of Klaine in that previous part, shall try to make it up with this! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used/mentioned in this. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys. So, who's doing their song next?" Mr. Schuester said as he entered the choir room.<p>

"Us, Mr. Schue." Artie raised his hand and wheeled in front with Sam who grabbed his guitar off a chair.

"We're doing an acoustic version of 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes."

"Hit it!"

_My heart's a stereo,_  
><em>It beats for you so listen close,<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_Make me your radio,_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low,<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you,<em>  
><em>So sing-a-long to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_  
><em>To my stereo<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>So sing a long to my stereo<em>

Artie took over, rapping the next verse as Sam concentrated on hitting the right notes on his guitar.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,_  
><em>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,<em>  
><em>If I asked you to scratch my back could you handle that,<em>  
><em>Like yikky yea Travie I can handle that.<em>

_Further more I apologize for any skipping tracks,_  
><em>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple tracks,<em>  
><em>I used to used to used to now I'm over that,<em>  
><em>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts,<em>

_If I could only find the note to make you understand,_  
><em>Now sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,<em>  
><em>Keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, <em>  
><em>And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you.<em>

Sam started singing the chorus with back-up vocals from Artie and the New Directions started singing along, tapping their feet in beat to the music.

_My heart's a stereo,_  
><em>It beats for you so listen close,<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_Make me your radio,_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low,<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you,<em>  
><em>So sing-a-long to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_  
><em>To my stereo<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>So sing a long to my stereo<em>

Sam and Artie rapped the next part together, smiling and making hand gestures to go along with the music.

_If I was an old school 50 pound boom box,_  
><em>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk,<em>  
><em>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops,<em>  
><em>And turn it higher when they told you to stop,<em>

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,_  
><em>When you have to purchase mad D Batteries,<em>  
><em>Appreciate every mix tape your friends made,<em>  
><em>You never know we come and go like on the interstate,<em>

_I think I finally found the note to make you understand,_  
><em>If you can hear then sing a long and take you by the hand,<em>  
><em>Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,<em>  
><em>And know my hearts a stereo that onlt plays for you<em>

Sam strummed the guitar with that much more effort as they reached the bridge, and the sound produced vibrated in the room and entered everybody's minds, playing with their own stereo heart.

_I only you pray you never leave me behind,_  
><em>Because good music can be so hard to find,<em>  
><em>Ill take your head and hold it closer to mine,<em>  
><em>Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind,<em>

_My hearts a stereo,_  
><em>It beats for you so listen close,<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_Make me your radio,_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low,<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you,<em>  
><em>So sing-a-long to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh_  
><em>To my stereo<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>So sing a long to my stereo <em>

Sam and Artie finished off the last note together and the whole room erupted into applause.

"Awesome!" Mr. Schuester let loose one of his brilliant smiles and clapped. "We have time for one last performance. Kurt?"

"Um, Kurt's not doing his piece alone." Lucky said quickly, taking out her laptop and setting it up on the chair in front of her. "Don't move, Puckerman."

"What?" Kurt mouthed to Lucky, but the blond ignored her friend.

"Here." she said triumphantly, beaming. "He's doing it with Blaine, so it's a Klaine-vention!"

"But wait - Blaine isn't part of the New Directions. He's in Westerville." Santana pointed out.

"Skype, duh." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Won't that be, like, spying?"

"Nope. I checked with their Council Members and Ms. Berry here. They're fine with it." Rachel swept her hair to one side as she smiled gracefully at the ten pairs of eyes that were staring at her.

"Why didn't you-" Kurt started, clearly confused.

"-tell you about it? It's a surprise, dummy. Oh, and, there's been a change of what song you're singing." Lucky interjected, getting another shocked look from Kurt.

"What? I haven't even practiced that new song! I'm gonna-" Kurt stuttered.

"-fail horribly? No, you've heard this song like fifty million times on the radio. Trust me. I know." Lucky smirked as she waited for Blaine to pick up the call. "C'mon, Warbler boy..."

"Lucky?" Blaine's face came onto the screen. "So, are you ready?"

"You were in on this?" Kurt asked the older boy, hands on his hips. "I wanted to sing your song! Why can't you just-"

"You can sing it another time, I promise. Just... sing this with me?" Blaine pouted and Kurt sighed, knowing that he could never stand against the adorable pout for long.

"Fine, fine. Just- What song are we singing again?"

"Jet Lag." Lucky murmured, setting up her iPod speakers. "Get ready to start in about five! Four! Three! Two!"

Music streamed out from the speakers and Blaine started singing, Kurt weaving in Natasha Bedingfield's parts.

_What time is it where you are?_  
><em>I miss you more than anything<em>  
><em>Back at home you feel so far<em>  
><em>Waitin for the phone to ring<em>

_It's gettin lonely livin upside down_  
><em>I don't even wanna be in this town<em>  
><em>Tryin to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<em>

_You say good morning_  
><em>When it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>

_I wake up to your sunset_  
><em>It's drivin me mad<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<em>

Kurt sang the first line of the next verse, enjoying this sudden 'Klaine-vention' as much as the rest of the New Directions.

_What time is it where you are?_  
><em>5 more days and i'll be home<em>  
><em>I keep your picture in my car<em>  
><em>I hate the thought of you alone<em>

_I been keeping busy all the time_  
><em>Just to try to keep you off my hand<em>  
><em>Tryin to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<em>

The two of them plunged into the chorus, singing it together as they exchanged smiles and winks.

_You say good morning_  
><em>When it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>

_I wake up to your sunset_  
><em>It's drivin me mad<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<em>

This time, they switched roles and Blaine played the part of Natasha Bedingfield while Kurt sang Pierre Bouvier's parts.

_I've been keepin busy all time_  
><em>Just to try to keep you off my mind<em>  
><em>Tryin to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<em>

_I miss you so bad_  
><em>I wanna share your horizon<em>  
><em>And see the same sunrising<em>  
><em>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me<em>

Lucky turned up the volume of the song as the New Directions started to really get into the music, making hand gestures and movements along with the beat of the music.

_You say good morning_  
><em>When it's midnight<em>  
><em>Going out of my head<em>  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>

_I wake up to your sunset_  
><em>It's drivin me mad<em>  
><em>I miss you so bad<em>  
><em>And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<em>

Kurt and Blaine finished off the last note perfectly and the whole room erupted into applause.

"Get some, Warbler!" Santana called and Blaine blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So, Lima Bean at five tomorrow? Dinner at our place?" Kurt smiled.

"No shit, Sherlock." Blaine murmured and they blew kisses to each other.

"Okay, enough of that!" Rachel moved from her seat to right in front of the laptop. "See you, Blaine!" she ended the call and closed Skype, leaving Lucky rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I could've done that myself, Berry." she said as she closed her laptop.

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled.

Just then, the bell rang and the students filed out of the choir room, giving each other high-fives and praises.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 should be out soon, but just so you know, I just started sport stacking! I'm no good at it at all. I can do 28seconds for the full cycle - my fastest. Sigh. I just bought my set yesterday, and getting the cycle right really kills me. Any of you know any tricks to sport stack properly? Well, please review &amp; comment on this chapter! (: Love you all!<strong>

**xxmysticflare**


	16. Note

**Hi guys. **

**I regret to inform you that this is not a chapter, but it's actually an authors' note.**

**I'll be updating, I promise, and I really want to, but I just have a lot of shit going on now.**

**Friendship problems, family problems, school problems, yeah.**

**The only day I really get to be happy is probably Saturday.**

**No drama. Just care-free tuition and bowling training.**

**Anyway, I promise that I will update as soon as I can solve all these puzzles in my life.**

**Thank you for being patient with me! Love you all!**

**xxmysticflare**


End file.
